


How To Score A Significant Other (Not)

by Lyxane72



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Minor Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Pining Miya Atsumu, Twitter, funnily enough the main pairing is barely there, he also doesn't realize the person of his affections likes him back, idk i'm new to this, it also isn't there that much either, it's all just atsumu being an idiot, possibly OOCness?, so minor you can barely see it, well kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27811792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyxane72/pseuds/Lyxane72
Summary: Yes, making that account was definitely worth it, because he got a hot boyfriend out of it.*probably a bad summary, but I really couldn't think of anything. curse my brain*
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 153





	How To Score A Significant Other (Not)

**Author's Note:**

> First and possibly last fanfic I will ever write. I don't even write. Why am I doing this? Oh yeah, I've just fallen wayyyy too deep into this SakuAtsu hole. Also I have no idea why I chose that as the title. My brain just couldn't think of anything. 
> 
> This fic is also a lot longer than I thought it would be, wow.

It was silent in the locker room as the MSBY Black Jackals were getting ready for morning practice, since they were all so tired from having to wake up early. As Atsumu started his definitely not daily routine of subtly sending glances at Sakusa, he and everyone else in the locker room got startled when they all heard a boisterous laugh. It was Hinata.

“Care to share with the class, Shou-kun?” Atsumu asked with only a slightly curious tone. It was probably something dumb Tobio-kun said anyways.

Looking up from his phone, Hinata gave him a wide grin.

“It’s nothing Atsumu-san! I was just laughing at all these thirst tweets I found about about Omi-san!”

Atsumu was glad that everyone suddenly sprang up at that except for Sakusa himself, because he not so subtly choked at that declaration.

“Man, some of these are just plain vulgar!” Inunaki exclaimed as he started scrolling through his own phone.

Curiosity got the better of Atsumu as he too started to look through his phone. He read through a couple that weren’t that harmful.

**-**

**He is literally the most beautiful man alive. I would die for him.** _Same._

 **I wish I could receive Sakusa's glare on a daily basis.** _I mean I do and let me tell you it is hot._

-

He continued scrolling through a few more, wondering where Inunaki found the vulgar ones. He wasn't jealous that others were simping over his Kiyoomi and he couldn't. He most definitely wasn't. After reading the first few words of the first vulgar one he found, he quickly slammed his phone down on the bench with a bang, a dark look on his face.

The team turned as one to look at him. Not gonna lie, it was kinda creepy.

“What?” Atsumu asked irritated. Can’t they leave him alone and let him wallow in his jealousy? He wanted to tweet about how perfect Sakusa was too! Too bad he had an image to keep.

“You don’t have to be so jealous at the fact I have thirst tweets, Miya. Your ego doesn’t need anymore boosting anyways.” The Sakusa Kiyoomi himself deadpanned from where he was standing five feet away from everyone else.

Atsumu blinked at him a few times.

“I’m not jealous.” Not in the way you probably think anyways.

“It’s ok, Tsum-tsum, you don’t have to admit it.” Bokuto chimes in consolingly. Atsumu glares at him.

After a few more agonizing minutes on Atsumu’s part, Inunaki said a few words that had Atsumu’s brain reeling.

“Imagine if one of us were actually sending one of these thirst tweets.”

“I highly doubt it.” Meian replied. “More than half of us are married or have significant others.”

"Yeah, but--"

Atsumu tuned out of their conversation as he struggled to keep a grin off his face. That is such a good idea. He should definitely make an account solely dedicated to Kiyoomi, because he swears he cannot last another day if he can’t let out all the fanboying he wants to do on him. The man is a literal piece of art and he deserves some kind of appreciation.

With new resolve, Atsumu dived into morning practice, not noticing the stare he received from a certain pair of obsidian eyes.

———————

It was a success and Atsumu did not know why he didn’t think of doing this sooner. Every day he posts some tweet or photo of Kiyoomi and Atsumu professes his undying love for him. He even made friends with a few others who are mooning over Kiyoomi just as much as him. Nobody on his team, or anyone for that matter, is none the wiser of his little account, and Atsumu is quite happy he was able to successfully hide it from everyone around him. Surprisingly, even Osamu, who knows literally everything about him, doesn’t know about it.

Atsumu shouldn’t have jinxed himself.

-

**would ya mind coming to the shop after it closes?**

_and why should I?_

**just come you idiot. i’ll make yer favorite.**

_fine._

_-_

Walking into the shop after a long practice, Atsumu asks, “K, why did ya wanna see me?”

“Sit down and eat first.”

Atsumu complied, seeing as his brother did indeed make his favorite onigiri. He ate in silence for a few minutes, conscious of the way his brother was staring at him with an unreadable expression. Finally, he had enough.

“Ok what the heck is yer problem? Ya call me over here to talk and ya haven’t spoken for the last few minutes. Spit it out already!”

Wordlessly, his brother went into the storage room and came back out holding his laptop. Atsumu stared as Osamu opened his laptop and turned it towards him. Atsumu glanced at the screen and looked at his brother uncomprehending.

Osamu sighed.

“Look at the screen and tell me what ya see.”

Narrowing his eyes, Atsumu looked at the screen again and swore he felt his heart stop. There on the screen was his account dedicated to Kiyoomi, still logged in when Atsumu borrowed Osamu’s laptop just a week ago.

He could do two things. One, he can play indifference and ask what he was looking at. His brother would probably accuse him, and Atsumu would say it was probably Sunarin. Though, it probably wouldn’t work since Atsumu is the only one who borrows his brother’s laptop. Plus, his brother would see right through his lie. Two, he could come clean and own up to his fanboying tendencies. He sighed.

“Yeah, ok, that’s me.” he said in a quiet voice. A blush was prominent on his cheeks as he resolutely stared at the wall to his right.

A few moments passed in silence as Atsumu waited for the inevitable to happen. Finally, he heard the annoying laugh of his brother as he banged his hand against the table.

“I can’t believe yer so gone over him that ya had to make a thirst account!”

“I mean can ya blame me?” Atsumu cried. “Have you seen him? He is literally so beautiful it hurts to look at him. I mean his hair is so curly and dark it reminds me of the night sky and I just want to run my hands through it. Don’t even get me started on his moles.” Atsumu ranted, which prompted his brother to laugh harder. “I was literally suffering before I started this account and now I’m not cause I finally get ta fanboy to my hearts content!”

It was silent for a few moments before Osamu said, “Why don’t ya just tell him ya like him? Wouldn’t it be better to tell it right to his face? You've literally liked him since high school. Now is a good time as any.”

Atsumu looked at Osamu like he was a madman, though, in the back of his mind he knew that he himself was the insane one.

“Why would I do that?! First of all, if he finds out I’ve been doin’ this, he will either look at me in disgust or murder me! Plus, everyone would probably find out about it and I just can’t deal with that embarrassment.”

Osamu snorted.

"Ya already embarrass yerself on a daily basis. This shouldn't be too bad."

Atsumu glared at him, seething.

“Second of all, even if he didn’t look at me in disgust, he will probably reject me! And probably in the harshest way too. I wasn't exactly the nicest person in high school, 'Samu. Ya know that as much as me.” He took a vicious bite out of his onigiri. "I'm not any better now either. He probably hates me because I've either been a total prick to him this entire time. It makes no sense to think he would ever like me."

Atsumu slumped in his seat, a pout on his face as he picked at his half-eaten onigiri.

Osamu sighed. “Ya and I both know ya were only being a prick in high school and now on purpose. Maybe he saw through that."

"Highly unlikely." Atsumu scoffed.

"Yer gonna have to tell him sooner or later, or it will all blow up in yer face. Ya can’t hide that account forever because ya’ll slip up like ya did with me.”

Atsumu stuffed the half-eaten onigiri in his mouth.

“I’m just gonna have to hide it better. I won’t slip up like I did with ya.”

Osamu looked at him with a deadpan face, already knowing how badly this was going to turn out.

“Fine. Just don’t come running to me when it inevitably does blow up in yer face.”

Atsumu continued eating his onigiri in silence.

.  
.  
.

“…so does this mean I can rant to ya like how I did in high school?”

“…are ya kiddin’ me?”

—————————

It was on a Wednesday when it all started to go downhill. The Jackals had just finished practice and Atsumu was on his way to Osamu’s shop to happily rant to him about Sakusa.

He went as far as the door to the locker room when he was suddenly stopped by Hinata and Bokuto blocking the door way. They were looking at him with sad faces.

“Uh something wrong guys?” Atsumu asked them curiously, backtracking through all the interactions he had with them. He couldn’t think of anything he did that made them upset.

“Are you ok, Atsumu-san?” Hinata asked him as both he and Bokuto looked at him worriedly.

Ok…Atsumu was definitely not expecting that.

“Yeah, why?”

He flinched when he felt a hand come onto his shoulder, the familiar voice of his captain startling him. “You’ve started declining our invitations to go out eating and drinking, and you’ve been leaving practice right away. Plus, you haven’t been posting that much on your twitter. We’ve been worried that you’re going through something and haven’t bothered to tell us.”

Atsumu could feel the stares of his whole team on him. Heck, even Kiyoomi, the guy he has been mooning over was still here. What was this, an intervention?

He coughed. “I’m not going through anything, so don’t ya worry yer pretty little heads. I’ve just been going to 'Samu’s shop and helping him sometimes because his shop has been picking up recently.”

That wasn’t totally a lie. He definitely has been going over to Osamu’s shop and he did help sometimes when needed, but the primary reason why he went over there was to rant to him about Kiyoomi.

“That doesn’t explain why you haven’t been posting on twitter. Usually, you’d be all over it.”

And there he was, the man of Atsumu's dreams.

“Awwwww, were ya worried about me Omi-kun?" Atsumu teased as he turned to look straight at Sakusa.

He gave Atsumu a disgusted look.

Atsumu's heart fluttered at that look, and he hurriedly turned away and pushed past Hinata and Bokuto to get out.

"Anyways, I really am fine. See ya guys tomorrow." He said with a backwards wave.

\-----------------

The little intervention on Wednesday wasn't the last. His teammates apparently found it their goal to continue to pester him for the next week. The continued phrase of 'Are you sure you're really ok?' was starting to get on his nerves.

Since his teammates kept on pestering him, he decided he should at least try to post as much on his actual twitter account as he used to, just get to get them off his back.

He really shouldn't have done that.

"Do you want to come and eat with us, Atsumu-san? The whole team's coming and even Omi-san is coming this time!" Hinata yelled excitedly.

"Hmmm. Maybe." he replied.

"You're technically already going though, Tsum-tsum. We decided to eat at Myaa-sam's place, today!" Bokuto said cheerily.

What was this? An elaborate plan to get him to eat with them? Had he really worried them that much?

"Alright then, just go ahead without me. I need to do something real quick."

"Ok, see you there, Atsumu-san!"

Atsumu waited after everyone left the locker room before he quickly took out his phone. He hadn't posted anything regarding Kiyoomi on his separate account and he seriously needed to do it before he forgets about it. Quickly typing something regarding Kiyoomi's glorious self, Atsumu put his phone away, satisfied.

\------------------

Atsumu felt something ominous as he entered his brother's shop. Fortunately or unfortunately, the only people in there were the Jackals, his brother, and his brother's boyfriend. The ominousness that Atsumu felt stemmed from the fact that everyone was silent as he entered the shop. Eerily silent.

Everyone seemed to be staring at something on their respective phones. Like they couldn't believe what they were seeing. Even Sakusa was staring at his phone with disbelief...and was that a blush marring his cheeks? He glanced at Osamu, a question in his eyes, and saw him staring back at him with a mixed expression of disappointment, amusement, and exasperation.

Atsumu quickly but silently strode over to Osamu.

"What's happening here?" he asked in a hushed voice.

"The aftermath of yer carelessness." Osamu whispered.

"My carelessness? What did I do now?"

"I dunno, 'Tsumu, what is the one thing you said you wouldn't slip up?'

Atsumu felt dread pool in the pit of his stomach. No, he did not. _Please tell me I didn't do what I think I did._

Atsumu quickly took out his phone and tapped on the twitter app. He felt his face pale.

-

**@miyaatsumu**

I've said this before and I'll say it again. @sakusakiyoomi is literally the most beautiful human being I have ever laid my eyes on. It literally hurts when I have to look at him sometimes because I just can't handle his beauty.

-

Atsumu stared blankly at his phone. He used the wrong account. He seriously used the wrong account. HE USED THE WRONG FREAKING ACCOUNT. OUT OF ALL THE STUPID MIST--. 

_Ok breathe, ya can still play it off. Just breatthhheee._

_._

_._

_Oh, who am I kidding, the evidence is all there. There is literally no way they don't know._

He glanced at Osamu in panic, who stared at him with a 'I already said I wouldn't help you when this would inevitably blow up in your face' look.

Siblings, what can you do without them.

Atsumu took a careful glance around as he looked at his teammates. They were all still glued to their phones, good. Now he just had to slowly and quietly sneak out of this place and he won't see them for another day. Good thing they have a day off tomorrow. At least he can mentally collect himself before facing his inevitable doom.

He took about two steps backwards before he noticed someone looking straight at him. It was Suna, and he had the biggest grin on his face. 

Atsumu gave him a pleading look.

"Oh, 'Tsumu, you're finally here. Took you long enough."

The team snapped their heads toward him. Atsumu avoided glancing in Sakusa's direction, afraid of what he might see. Anger and disgust probably, if the redness of his face is anything to go by.

He mentally cursed Suna, adding him to his newly formed hit list.

"Were you waiting for me Sunarin? I'm flattered. Didn't know you cared about me so much."

He congratulated himself in his head for somehow acting like himself. 

Suna's grin grew wider. "Oh, I don't care about you, but I know you definitely care about someone in this room right now."

Atsumu stared at him, deadpan. "Yeah, way to state the obvious, like my brother isn't here right next to me."

Oh sweet, sweet denial. How fresh art thou.

Suna continued to smile at him knowingly. His phone was in position for taking a video. Gossiping bastard.

"Have you checked twitter recently, Atsumu-san?" He looked at Hinata in confusion with barely concealed surprise. Out of all the people to confront him about it, he didn't think Hinata would be the one to out him.

"Today? No." he said, lying through his teeth as he started to pull out his phone. "Why?" he asked, glancing at his teammates. They all seemed to buy his acting, except for a knowing Hinata.

"Oh, then you're probably not going to like this, Tsum-tsum. I think someone hacked into your account and posted a tweet about Omi-san." Bokuto piped in.

Bless Bokuto and his oblivious self. 

"Wait, seriously? What does it say?" he asked as he opened the app on his phone. _Maybe I can get away with this._

At least, he would've if his idiot twin didn't decide to butt in.

"Ok, that's it, I've had enough of this." Osamu said as he slammed his hands on the counter.

Everyone turned to look at him, but his gaze was fixed right at Sakusa.

"Sakusa, I'd like ya to meet my idiot of a brother Miya Atsumu. He has had a crush on you since high school, but never bothered to do anything about it like the coward he is. Recently, he decided to make this stupid account where he could freely express his feelings about you. Today, due to probably gettin' dropped on his head as a child, he mistakenly posted on his real account about ya instead of his fake one. Do with this what ya will."

Atsumu's eye twitched with every word his brother said, until he finally snapped and tackled him.

"THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YA, YA SORRY EXCUSE FOR A TWIN. DO MY FEELINGS MEAN NOTHIN' TO YA?!"

"I GOT TIRED OF YER STUPID SELF BEIN' A COWARD. YA SHOULD THANK ME."

"THANK YA FOR WHAT? EMBARRASSIN' ME?"

"YA ALREADY EMBARRASSED YERSELF FOR MAKING THAT ACCOUNT IN THE FIRST PLACE. I JUST SAVED YA THE TIME OF GETTING DISCOVERED."

"YA LITT-"

"Atsumu." 

And just like that Atsumu froze, suddenly aware that everyone was staring at them and knew about his account. He slowly turned to look at Kiyoomi, standing right behind them.

"Ahahaha, it isn't what ya th-."

"Come with me." He said as he turned to walk out of the shop.

Osamu shoved him off.

"What are ya doin' just gapin' there. Hurry up and follow him."

He ran to catch up to Sakusa.

\-------------

The walk to who knows where had Atsumu on the edge of his seat. He really didn't want to deal with the rejection so soon.

After a few agonizing minutes, Sakusa stopped and looked up at the sky, its overwhelming darkness dotted with sprinkles of white overwhelming to behold.

_Though, they don't hold a candle to Kiyoomi_

Atsumu stared at Kiyoomi, waitng for the words he never wanted to hear, but had to deal with it anyways.

"Was it true?" 

"What?"

"The words you posted on the tweet today. Do you seriously think I'm beautiful?"

Atsumu scrunched his face up.

"What kind of a question is that? Shouldn't it be obvious that it's true? I literally made an account dedicated to ya."

He looked at the ground, grasping the hem of his shirt.

"Anyways, can ya shoot me down already, or I dunno, express yer disgust at what I did? I want to hurry up and deal with this."

"Miya."

_Wow, the broken glass on the ground is quite interesting. Reminds me of what my heart will be after tonight._

"Atsumu."

He resolutely stared at the ground.

"Atsumu, look at me."

He looked up, and almost flinched.

_When'd he get so close?_

"I'm going to say this once and only once. I am not disgusted by any means. In fact, I am quite flattered at what you did, though I would've preferred it if you said those words right to my face."

_Wait is he seriously saying..._

"You are literally the most beautiful human being I have ever laid my eyes on. It literally hurts when I have to look at ya sometimes because I just can't handle yer beauty."

Kiyoomi smiled at him with his gorgeous smile. 

"Took you long enough. Now, let's go, we should go back." He said as he grasped Atsumu's hand and tugged him towards Osamu's shop.

Atsumu followed, still not quite comprehending that this wasn't a dream and that Kiyoomi actually likes him back.

_I mean even if this were one, I wouldn't be complaining._

Feeling bold, he intertwined their fingers, and they walked like that the rest of the way.

He smiled when the noticed the blush at the tips of Kiyoomi's ears.

Yes, making that account was definitely worth it, because he got a hot boyfriend out of it.

**Author's Note:**

> The fic was actually inspired from this other sakuatsu fic I read. I honestly forgot the title but it's somewhere in ao3 and if I find it I'll reference it.  
> Constructive criticism will greatly be appreciated since, if anyone has not gotten the memo, I am so new to this. Pretty sure I mischaracterized a few characters. Probably also have a ton of grammar mistakes in this too cause I didn't really edit it that much.  
> Edit: Just found the fic. It’s “a posteriori” by SugarHighs. The embarrassment in that one is just high lol.


End file.
